


The Box

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Blood and Injury, Gen, Hardenshipping if you squint, Reference to alcohol consumption, Rocket!verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 10:24:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3646773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maxie is a hard working scientist for Team Rocket. He has no reason to fear that he isn't wanted, right? If only some meat-headed grunt wouldn't have come to bother him that day, things would have turned out different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Box

**Author's Note:**

> My, my, how does the time fly. It's so strange looking back on the very first fic I ever posted here. It's going to be nice to continue to see how much I improve with each story I write.

Why was Archie in this horrid situation? Drunk? No, that wasn't the problem this time. Or was it?

 _No_.

Drinking had caused everything to go into motion that time ago.

_How long ago? Too long at this point._

He remembered then, he had drank too much. There was a bar fight, a broken nose or two.

 _Not my nose_.

The police were fast on the scene. He was thrown in a holding cell, not alone. He remembered their black clothes stamped with a bold red R. Why did he take part in the breakout?

_Drinking remember._

Why did he stay with the branded group? There was nothing going his way in his life, he wanted more and he wanted new. Soon fresh black clothes were pressed into his arms. That blazing red R marking him as a crook, a thief, but also a brother to the others.

_Did I want this? Why do I stay? I want out._

"Archie!"

_That voice, soft and sweet. No it's hard and slicing, spitting venom and annoyance. Did that voice always sound that way? Not always, only when..._

"Archie!"

Archie's glossed over eyes focused, his mind wandered back to the situation around him.

"Hmmm?" He grunted.

The other, a red haired scientist, stood up from his work station in the sterile lab. A long boney finger jabbed the larger Rocket grunt under the collarbone. This caused Archie to bring his attention onto the agitated man in front of him.

"Get your head out of your drunk ass stupor and give me my package!"

A short chuckle escaped from Archie's chest, causing the scientist's anger lines to deepen further.  
Did he enjoy making this man angry?

 _Maxie? No. I'm just drunk. Wait, am I drunk? I didn't think I drank that much today. I thought I was done, didn't expect to be handed a package to take to the lab. Wait no..._  
_I volunteered to take the package. That's right. Why?_  
_To see Maxie? To see that wiry workaholic with a volcanic temper._  
_Volcano? A Maxie volcano._

Another laugh caught in his gut before it rose up through his chest. It was met with another, much more painful jab. This time aimed below his jaw.

"Arceus on a crutch, Maxie! That fuckin' hurt!" Archie was out of his head yet again, despite the stubborn fog that caused his head to swim. He rubbed the assaulted region with his free hand, having finally placed the plain cardboard package down at the work station.

Maxie threw his arms up dramatically, "Finally, now get out!" His pale face was still twisted in rage, "Unlike you, I have work I MUST complete.

Archie grunted and simply nodded, not making any effort to move from where he stood.

This caused Maxie more annoyance, yet he didn't yell for once, "I'm busy, please leave."

"When will you be done!" The words practically fell out of Archie's mouth, "I want to talk to you."

Normally, Archie wouldn't have pressed Maxie for his attention. However, Archie wasn't in his normal state of mind. Maxie acted as though he didn't hear the slightly inebriated man sputtering out his speech. His attention was now on the box on the table before him. With pocketknife in hand he carefully cut free the tape that held it shut. Maxie steadied his hands that shook ever so slightly as he prepared to open the box and view its unknown contents.

_Why am I nervous?_

His mind now raced, he couldn't even hear Archie's continued whining. A rush of paranoid thoughts caused the scientist's chest to tighten. He had been told to expect something that would require his full attention. He had not however, expect to be the only scientist working in the lab that day. The amount of coworkers had been dwindling as of late. Team Rocket was in the process of moving bases so it made sense that some of the scientists had already been moved. This was the first time he was working alone though. Maxie's hands dropped down away from the box.

_Why am I so scared?_

 

* * *

 

Maxie was a good scientist, always had been. That's why he joined Team Rocket, or rather that is why they "recruited him." He had once worked for an independent research facility. The goal: harnessing new or lost techniques to better life for humans and pokémon. Maxie was particularly interested with the idea of expanding available land for crops, manmade islands, and floating cities.

Team Rocket had no real interest in such pursuits. When they stormed the facility it was clear they only wanted scientific minds to force into their organization. Each of the staff was given a choice, a simple yes or no. After the first "no" answer made a horrific mess on the floor Maxie gladly called himself a Rocket from that day forward.

He would have been lying to himself if the new position wasn't a bit rewarding. He always had the best equipment, seemingly unlimited funds to pour into projects. The only complaints, he was owned. He wasn't great, appreciated, or even all that wanted. He couldn't continue his own personal research. Everything was for the benefit of Team Rocket first, no one second. Maxie was always careful not to show weakness, not to show any dissatisfaction with his work. Always careful until...

"It's just a Zubat." He tried telling himself.

Maxie's knuckles became white from how tightly he held the scalpel. He held it steady over the small pokémon's slowly rising and falling chest.  
Lately, his assignments made less and less sense. Pointless endeavors whose points only seemed to be to keep him busy, stressed, and tired. Now he was to dissect this Zubat, separate its organs, veins, arteries, and take detailed pictures and notes. All with the flimsy scientific reason that it was to figure out where the strongest species could be found.

"Why? To what ends does this possibly serve? Zubat are not a mystery. I will not find anything that is not already known."

His free hand lifted his glasses slightly as he pinched the base of his nose. Maxie was certain that someone was trying to get to him. The Zubat let out a weak cry as the scalpel was lifted from its body. Quick red eyes darted around the lab. His fellows looked to be quite engrossed in much more valid scientific pursuits. Once he was certain that no one would see him, he released the tiny Zubat from the table. He gently stroked its wings and quietly cooed to it to keep it calm. His eyes darted around again, satisfied he rolled the Zubat's pokeball into his palm. With a thin streak of red light the Zubat was safe inside.

_Safe? Not here._

Maxie pocketed the pokémon into his lab coat, "They won't miss a Zubat."

"Maxie?"

Maxie's stomach lurched at his name's mention. He put on his typical resting face and turned to the direction of the familiar voice. His old boss at the facility stood behind him, a smug expression was plastered on his face. Despite having been his boss before Team Rocket, this man's presence was no comfort. He had practically thrown himself at Team Rocket's feet before they had the whole facility on lock down. Maxie was certain he had something to do with the takeover.

"Maxie." The man began, his voice filled with sweetness and honey that turned bitter once the words struck Maxie's ears, "Are you finished with your assignment?"

His old boss leaned closer as if he was trying to detect the panic in Maxie's eyes, relish it.

Maxie's composure didn't falter, when he spoke he spoke as frank as he could muster."That pathetic Zubat isn't worth the time and effort."

The other man raised an eyebrow, the corner of his mouth twitched like he was holding back a smile, "Is that so?" The voice's sugary shell cracked.

Maxie nodded and continued to fabricate his lie, "If I was working with a more powerful Zubat I could get interesting notes I'm sure."

His boss nodded back in agreement, "I can see the wisdom in that." He paused, a smile now fully swept across his face. "You can go for today Maxie, I'll have more work for you tomorrow."

He moved and pointed to the door of the lab. Maxie silently walked past him, he clutched the doorknob to leave when he was suddenly stopped.

"Oh Maxie?" The final sweet chunks of his voice broke away, his next words cut into Maxie like sharp shrapnel, "That Zubat is a nice fit for you, insignificant and pathetic like its owner."

 

* * *

 

"Maxie, have you been listening to me?"

Maxie shook his head, his gaze was still frozen on the box. His hands still lay limp to his sides, not wanting to move. He was scared, he couldn't hide it. His now washed out face turned to face Archie's flushed one. Archie was now confused, he had never seen Maxie with such a look. He fought through his weakening fog and tried to speak clearly.

"What's the matter with you?" The words still ran together, but Maxie seemed to have understood.

"Nothing." A failed lie.

Archie continued to speak, this time making sure the other heard him, "You don't wanna do this anymore do ya?"

Maxie's expression didn't change, but he made a small noise in response.

"I could tell you didn't want ta be here that day I was assigned to watch the lab."

A nod was the only response he was given, but he continued anyway.

"All the scientists seemed thrilled with the research, just loved bein' a Rocket lackey. Everyone." Archie seemed to be getting more sober as he continued, "Everyone. But. You."

  
The tight vise-like grip on Maxie's chest only grew worse. If a drunken grunt could see through him, then everyone must have knew. That would explain why things had become different. Why his assignments were now trivial and why he was alone in a lab with a mysterious box.

_Pathetic. A dying branch that needed to be pruned._

"You want out too."

"Huh?" Maxie met the other's gaze, he tried to read his face. Could this be another test like the Zubat?

"Well?"

The grunt was getting impatient. Which in turn made Maxie began to grow in anger again. This stupid man was nothing more than a plant, a trick, he would not fall for it.

"Well?" Maxie spat back, his familiar venom returned to his tongue. He wanted nothing more than to cause toxic on the man before him.

_Curse him!_

"Get out of my face Archie!"

Archie looked hurt, the venom had definitely sank in. Maxie turned his attention back now on the box. He laughed.

_How stupid and paranoid of me, there is nothing to worry about now. I passed the test!_

 

* * *

 

It wasn't Maxie who heard the snap of a wire, the click of a detonator.

It was Archie.

He grabbed the scientist by the back of his coat, throwing him to the floor and onto his back. All Maxie felt was the sudden heat roughly kiss his skin. He never saw the flash of light directly. He could only see the silhouette of Archie who was still standing at the table when the blast went off. The sudden ringing in his ears were deaf to the pained noises Archie now made. Maxie stayed unmoving on the floor while his ears continued to ring. Finally, he moved his way across the glass covered floor. His whole body shook uncontrollably.

"Archie?" Maxie's voice was raspy, weak, and full of fear. Archie had moved himself against one of the lab walls, his hands were placed firmly over the top of his face. Blood dripped and formed rivers down his arms from the gaps between his fingers. Multiple head wounds oozed and added to the puddle forming at the injured man's feet. None of his injuries were aided by the fact he had been consuming alcohol before his trip to the lab.

Archie finally answered, but only with a groan.

"Let me see." Maxie pleaded.

His shaky hands worked to remove Archie's hands from his face. After much coaxing he finally moved, revealing a mess of blood and torn flesh. The lab coat was promptly removed, strips were ripped and applied carefully over the bleeding wounds. Maxie pushed himself to work fast, panic had gripped him fast and hard. He had to resist the urge to run. His mind went a mile a minute as he worked.

_That was meant for me._

_That was meant for me._

_They want me dead._

A strong hand gripped his arm causing him to yelp.

"Maxie will you fuckin' breathe normal!"

Maxie hadn't realized he was having a panic attack, his head was so light he felt like he could faint.

"If you pass out, how will we get out of here?"

Archie groaned a little as the last piece of torn cloth was tightened between his eyes, "Help me up."

He wrapped his arm around Maxie's shoulders and used the wall for support and managed to get to his feet. He tested his eyes, other than the sting of blood in them he could see. He released his hold on the shorter man, he was happy that he could stand on his own. He looked over at Maxie who currently looked like he could lose his lunch in the nearby trashcan.

"Hey, I need you to think! We need to get out of here now!"

Silence.

"Maxie, hey!"

The doorknob to the lab began to move. Panic was all that Maxie could focus on.

_No, no, no..._

_Someone is coming to finish the job!_

_I'm going to die!_

The new grunt who entered the lab stood dumbfounded at the two men. After a moment the grunt spoke, "You." Pointing at Maxie, "Are supposed to be dead. I'll fix that."

What happened next seemed unreal. Archie had charged the attacker only to be downed by a punch to his fresh wound. The grunt's harsh eyes, like a predator, met Maxie's drained face. They flashed a toothy grin before pointing their handgun at him. The gun was held steady. This wasn't the first time the grunt had killed and they looked excited about it.

  
The sudden flash blinded everyone in the lab. A shot rang out striking a light. Sparks danced around the room, they hissed and sputtered when they hit random puddles of liquid. Puddles caused from multiple beakers breaking from the previous explosion. Maxie tried to see the attacker in front of him. He strained his eyes through his filthy glasses. All he could make out were large bat-like wings. They struck against the air, causing debris and glass to clear away.

"Zubat?"

Zubat was no longer, the once tiny and pathetic bat was now a large formidable Golbat. Its deafening shriek pounded the ears of the attacking grunt, causing them to drop their weapon. This wasn't enough for Golbat, no its eyes now burned with rage. This was a rage Maxie knew all too well. It was a rage like his own. Golbat cried out again, a final battle cry, before descending on the now stunned victim. Its sharp needle-like teeth gushed with venom. Its bite was strong, true, and deadly. Maxie snatched up Golbat's pokeball that had rolled to his feet. He did not call back the pokémon however. He would let it enjoy itself for a bit longer.

"Archie get up!" He yelled.

He gripped the larger man under his arm and helped him to his feet. "This is the best window we will ever get!"

Archie nodded and ran out into the hallway, he was obviously running on pure adrenaline, "Let's go!"

Maxie followed then turned to Golbat who looked up from his meal with bloody fangs."T...Thank you Golbat... return!" The thin red light shot out and soon Golbat was back at Maxie's side.

The pair managed to escape the old Rocket base, but not without pursuit. It was finally agreed that the two would flee the region and start somewhere new. Somewhere that Team Rocket didn't have its talons already dug in.

 

* * *

 

 

In street clothes now waiting at a dock the pair almost felt safe. Archie had fresh proper bandages on his face. He now wore a bandana to hide what would be scarring on his head. They boarded the ship and found a quiet area away from other passengers to sit. Archie would catch Maxie's painful glances once in a while.

After the third time he finally spoke up, "Maxie what's wrong?"

Maxie adjusted his glasses, a nervous twitch, and let out a sigh, "I just feel guilty that you got injured."

Archie let out a snort, "Well that's sweet of you."

He was met with a skeptical look by Maxie that he ignored before he continued to speak, "Honestly, I don't give a shit about you feeling guilty."

Archie rose from his seat and began to walk away. Maxie rose quickly to follow. The ship was moving now, the waves bobbed the boat slightly causing Maxie to stumble. Archie on the other hand, walked flawlessly before he finally stopped and placed his arms on the ship's railing. He appeared to be enjoying to spray of seawater and the cool breeze. He rested his eyes a moment, only opening them when he was ready to speak again.

"Look, I guess I want you to say sorry or some shit."

Maxie had also been resting his arms on the railing. He was not enjoying the sea spray nearly as much as the other man had been. His face twisted with slight annoyance at Archie's words.

_Sorry?_

_I'm not the one who dove for the table._

_I didn't ask him to help._

_I told him to leave._

_I... I... didn't trust him._

Maxie's face suddenly softened, "I..."

Archie waited patiently for Maxie to finish his statement. He drummed his fingers lightly on the metal railing. He was curious to hear if Maxie knew why he wanted an apology.

"I'm sorry that I didn't trust you."

"Well I'll be..." Archie smiled, "Yeah, you didn't." He rubbed his bandaged face, "You could have saved us both a lot of trouble."

Laughter erupted from the larger man, seeing Maxie look like a kicked Poochyena was too funny, "You know Max, you should cheer up."

Maxie grunted, he really hated being laughed at.

"I'm serious!" Archie pointed at the pokeball visible on Maxie's belt. "That scamp must love you, he saved your ass."

A small smile finally made its way across Maxie's face. His hand brushed over Golbat's capsule. It really did feel good to have that pokémon's friendship. The two men were silent after that. Archie watched the sea and enjoyed seeing the occasional Wailmer break the water's surface. Maxie however, watched flocks of Wingulls fly over head, signaling that land was close. It was dark when the ship came into the large port city of Slateport.

"The Hoenn region huh?" Archie spoke half to himself and half to Maxie who was still standing nearby, "Now what?"

Maxie hadn't really considered what the plan was now that they were out of Kanto, "I guess we find a place to sleep for the night."

"We?" Archie responded in a slightly teasing tone.

Maxie wanted to get angry at the ex-grunt, but he kept his cool, "Yes, you won't wrap your bandages properly or even bother to change them unless I remind you."

"I need to change them?"

"My point exactly."

Archie grinned, "Looks like fate has plans to keep us together."

Maxie ignored his companion and walked down the ramp and into the city below. This region, Hoenn, he would learn all he could about his new home. Maxie clutched Golbat's pokeball, freeing him to stretch his wings and to enjoy the night air. He could feel it, potential. He would make his mark in Hoenn. Golbat swooped down then arched back up higher than the nearby buildings, it let out a happy chirp.  
Just like Zubat had grown from a scrawny lab pokémon to a powerful Golbat. Maxie vowed to change as well. No longer would he be pathetic and weak, he would become great. Then everyone across this new region would know his name.

  
~The End~

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a short thing that became longer than I intended, oh well. This will be associated with another story that I'm in the process of writing at the moment. I jumped between having them come from Johto and Kanto for a while, eventually I settled on the Kanto region. (Because reasons...) This actually came into fruition because of a chat I had with my partner about what on earth was on Archie's face. (I'm sorry, not buying that shadow crap.) I thought it was just war-paint so he would look like his Sharpedo. My partner thought that it being a scar would be a cool idea. So yeah, I ran with that.


End file.
